


Seasalt Street - Fashion Zine Interview

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: Bringing in some new and unique trends in street fashion, the group commonly known as the “sea-salt trio” sat down with us for an interview on their latest photoshoot, which they designed to close out the summer and welcome fall weather. Though this particular theme of theirs held more casual than most of their others so far in the year, their personal effects and the clear bond they share makes this as memorable as ever.Interview-style piece written for the OrgXIII zine!





	Seasalt Street - Fashion Zine Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the OrgXIII zine that was sent out in March 2019! The theme was for it to be a fashion magazine, and I collaborated with YuukoKyo (you can find them on Twitter by that handle). This was really fun to write!

Bringing in some new and unique trends in street fashion, the group commonly known as the “sea-salt trio” sat down with us for an interview on their latest photoshoot, which they designed to close out the summer and welcome fall weather. Though this particular theme of theirs held more casual than most of their others so far in the year, their personal effects and the clear bond they share makes this as memorable as ever.

**How long have you known you wanted to be fashion models? What made you want to pursue this career?**  
  
Xion: Personally, not very long, but Axel and Roxas have been doing this a lot longer.  
  
Roxas: Oh right, I forget sometimes, but Xion actually started off as our photographer, way back when. I think one day, Axel and I just coordinated something that we really needed a third person for, and since we both got along so well with Xion, we decided to ask her.  
  
Axel: It was more Roxas’s idea than mine, but I had a good feeling about it too. I’ve been interested in this stuff since I was a kid, always trying on different outfits and figuring out what went well with what-- or trying to, at least.  
  
R: I kind of did the same thing, but I was a bit more niche with it. I really just focused on “skater fashion” at first [laughs].  
  
A: Yeah, I had to convince him to branch out a bit so we could do more than just the same style ten times in a row.  
  
R: Hey, you liked those styles, too!

A: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we’ve both been into fashion for a long time. For me, when I started doing theater stuff as a teen, I realized I really liked the makeup and costuming aspects more than anything, so I started looking into the fashion industry that way. But it wasn’t until recently that Roxas and I met. Then we met Xion and roped her into this thing with us.

X: That wasn’t hard. We all got along really well right from the start, so it was exciting to join you guys. I’ve been photographing models for years now, but I suppose Axel and Roxas are the first ones to really make me consider modeling myself.

R: Along those lines, I’ve been modeling for a while now, but I was starting to get bored of it. I think if I hadn’t met these two, I probably would have found something else to do by now.  
  
A: Looks like someone’s getting sappy…

R: Sure, like you aren’t a total sap, Axel.

A: Just saying!  
  
**What would you say gives you inspiration for most of your outfits?  
**  
X: Well, we like to bounce ideas off of each other a lot.   
  
R: Yeah, one of us will be like, “you know what sounds cool?” and another, probably Axel, will say, “hell yeah, let's do it!” and we keep talking about it.  
  
A: Xion browses these internet boards a lot, right?  
  
X: But both of you find something inspiring from the pictures I show you often. I seem to get a lot of my ideas when I’m just out on a walk.  
  
R: Right, kinda like I get mine while skateboarding a lot.  
  
A: I suppose my thing is dreams then. I usually remember at least one thing from a dream, and then I wonder what we could do with that.  
  
X: Pfft, yeah, we all know how much you love sleeping, Axel.  
  
A: Hey! Come on...  
  
**What is your favorite part of coordinating outfits as a group? How did you come up with this set?**  
  
A: For starters, I don’t have to work as hard on ideas--  
  
R: [laughs] Oh, thanks, just make us do all the work, right?  
  
X: You know you love us!  
  
R: Anyway, I think it was actually Axel who came up with this one. He wanted to do something casual and thrifty, so we set a budget, went to some shops, and created the outfits together while we were at it.  
  
X: We basically browsed through each aisle, finding anything we each liked and figuring out if it might match what the others picked out so far.  
  
R: Axel set his foot down first with the jacket he wanted to use-- and we all went from there!  
  
A: Heh, and all kidding aside, I love spending that time together. Uhh, off the record, though, y’know.  
  
R: Aww, how sweet. Look who’s being a sap now? And there’s no way we’re leaving that out!  
  
X: Cute, but don’t forget-- another favorite thing we’ve always shared has been hanging out after photoshoots. We usually get some ice cream, sea-salt specifically, and head up to the clocktower for a bit.  
  
R: Oh yeah, that was all started by Axel, too. I still remember the first time he brought it up-- actually, it was just me and him then, but it wasn’t long after that Xion joined our group. He always called it the "icing on the cake," since he likes to make things special like that.  
  
X: He does! And we tend to spend an hour or two like that, just relaxing and hanging out. It really helps us wind down from the whole day.   
  
A: That I can agree with. It’s always easier to sleep when you’ve had some ice cream to end your day.

**You have some pretty unique accessories here. What was the thought process behind those?**

A: Ah, our little personal touch.

X: Yeah, we actually made some of these from stuff we had laying around already-- my pins, Roxas’s chain, Axel’s winner stick… we usually try to throw in something special like that, just to really make the outfits ours.

R: It doesn’t work out for every photoshoot exactly, but it worked pretty well for the casual theme, this time.  
  
**If you could do your dream photoshoot, what would that be?**  
  
R: Ooh, that’s a tough one. we’ve done all kinds, but I suppose the beach is the one we’ve talked about and haven’t done.  
  
X: A beach photoshoot is tricky, too. you have to figure out when it’s not too crowded, when the lighting’s right...  
  
A: But we’ll work that all out someday. who knows, by next summer, you just might see us in beach gear on the cover of some magazine!


End file.
